Not Going to Kill You
by The Alternative Source
Summary: "Come on Dean. It's just a costume. It's not going to kill you. Look at me. I'm not dead." Dean snorted, "You will be later." Dean/Chloe. Fun ONE-SHOT.


Not Going to Kill You

By The Alternative Source

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer: I do not own Chloe....I mean Smallville or Supernatural. Lol. I wish I did.

Author's Note: I just found this among my records and I decided to post this. Wrote it a little while ago and I think my writing back then was a little different compared to my writing today. Tell me what you think. Ciao!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Come on Dean."

"No."

"It was the only one we could get on such short notice."

"No."

"It won't hurt you."

"No."

"I promise."

"Promise?"

Chloe nodded, "I promise. Come on. We need to wear these."

"But why?"

"Because we have to blend in if we're going to find out who's messing around with the locals."

"But why tonight? We could..." he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled, "Because we can blend in easily tonight. Come on, put it on. Please."

She instantly bit her bottom lip and looked up at Dean with a small frown. He stopped grinning and looked uncomfortable as she gave him 'those eyes'. When he sighed in defeat she leaned in and gave him a brief kiss, "Every time. Now look at Sam. He doesn't seem uncomfortable at all, does he?"

Dean looked over at Sam and saw him watching them as they argued with a smug and amused look on his face, "Yeah Dean. Come on, it's just a little costume. I think I can get used to this."

Dean glared at him, "Traitor."

Sam smiled and crossed his arms over his chest and continued to watch them. Chloe caught his attention by kissing his neck softly, "How about I put my costume on first and then you can afterwards?"

"I'll think about it."

"I'll be back," she said as she walked away and grabbed her costume before disappearing into the bathroom.

Dean glanced at Sam again, "I knew you to were chummy but this has gone too far. Betrayed by my own brother."

"What?" Sam replied in an innocent tone, "Come on Dean. It's just a costume. It's not going to kill you. Look at me. I'm not dead."

Dean snorted, "You will be later. By the way, you look like an ass."

Sam laughed, "Jealous?"

Dean waved him off and sat down waiting for Chloe. A couple minutes later Dean heard the bathroom door open and when he looked up his jaw literally dropped.

"Dean, close your mouth. You're going to catch something," Chloe said as she adjusted her skirt. She was standing in the door way looking like the sexiest little fairy he had ever seen. She had a short green dress that stopped a couple inches above her knee. Every inch of the dress hugged her curves. Her hips. Her breast. Every inch was enhanced by the costume. When he looked at her face he saw that she had some green makeup to make her eyes look slightly exotic. And even though he knew she looked absolutely edible.....he couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked.

"You look nice Chloe," Sam said as he grabbed Dean's costume and threw it at him. When it hit Dean's head he was pulled out of his trance. Gripping the package he brought it across his lap to hide the ever growing tightening of his jeans. His eyes never left Chloe's and he could see the amusement in her eyes. She knew what he was thinking.

"One on condition."

"That is?"

"You wear that later tonight."

She looked at him in confusion, "I will be wearing this tonight. That's the...ohhh," she finished off as she realized what he had meant.

Dean stood up and walked up to her, "Well?"

Chloe lightly pressed her hand against his chest and stepped closer, "Only if you wear your too."

His eyes darkened at the possibilities of what they could do in that outfit and he couldn't care the least who saw him in this outfit tonight as long as she wore that. Grasping the back of her next he crashed his lips with hers before murmuring, "Deal."

With bag in hand he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Adjusting himself he opened up the bag and pulled up the offending green tights. Chloe was TinkerBell. Sam was a Lost Boy. And he was...

"Peter Pan? Damn."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

THE END! Or is it?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: Looking back at this I realize that I love it! And I'm actually thinking about doing another piece to it. What do you think?

So don't forget to hit that little button and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND PRETTY PLEASE WITH A WINCHESTER ON TOP REVIEW! LOL.**


End file.
